New allies, Old enimies, True friends
by Jewles12Max1Roxy8
Summary: My first chapter Story! The title explains a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authur's note: _**

**_Hey! So here's another story starring Dag and Abby. If no one caught on in "A father's love" yes I magical creatures that switched from coyote to cow, and I'm curios about your thoughts on Dag being Abby's biological father. And it goes From Dag to Abby and back and forth. I originaly thought of Dag being her step father but ... I'm radomely weird so please enjoy my first chapter story._**

Life is an adventure. You never know what might happen next...

I sat at the edge of the pond where my daughter and I used to fish. I sighed at the thought of my daughter. She had long since moved to the barnyard or whatever they call it, and changed her name to Abby the Cow. I don't blame her though, when I was her age I tried passing for Dagger the Coyote. It was just a vase most cowotes go through. Of course after changing my wife Dj into a Cowote I decided Dag J. Cowote was just fine. I have no intentions of being Dagget again, but can you really blame me? Just then my gorgeous wife Dj strolled in with her eye glowing with love. "What are you doing up this late. Not even hunting? Oh you bad, bad boy!" She puffed in a breath gliding closer to me. I chuckled and gently kissed her soft lips, felling as if I pressed harder she'd shatter to pieces. My delicate, strong, beautiful, and loving wife. All these things and much, much more.

I was outside with all my friends getting ready to eat when Etta came running over to Otis. "Otis I think something is going on. Some of us went missing last night and I couldn't sleep well because something was outside. I think it was a wild dog of sorts." Etta breathed in a panicked tone. Otis got up and looked around with a serious expression then uttered "Dag."

"Dag! Dag! Dag! Something is wrong. I went to do my regular count off and we are missing twelve coyotes in total." Albert informed me. I was a little worried about the fact that no one actually saw them and that that there was a farm close by. I remember a similar incident when I was a pup living at the barnyard. Immediately I decided to consult Ben. Contrary to what his child thinks I did not kill him. We faked his death so that... Wait a minuet. Wolves. That's exactly what it was wolves have taken our coyotes and will use them as slaves, just like they wanted with Ben's kid and Abby. I had to go get Ben and tell him to put the junkyard and that farm on lock-out or we'd be in quiet the pickle.

Otis was really panicked and I couldn't blame him. "Abby, why do you seem so calm! Coyotes are coming and your staring off into space!" He snapped, which ticked me off a bit. "You can't be sure they're the ones doing this!" I replied angrily. I decided to take a chance and say something I'll regret later. "I am very close to Dag and his pack, they couldn't have done it ... I think we should talk with them first. Then maybe they're having the same problem, You never know." Otis eyed me and after a moment replied with a sharp but reasonable "Alright. But I hope you know what your doing here Abbs."

Ben and I heard knocking on the lab doors and growled. My beautiful Dj appeared with her eyes twinkling with delight as she held out a note addressed to Ben and I. It read:

_Dear, coyotes,_

_We wish to seek your assistance in a mysterious disappearance. Please see us at midnight at our barn or if you have better places for us to meet, call: 231-667-8987._

_Your neighbours_

_Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Duke, Freddy, Peck, and every one else._

Ben looked as if he wanted to cry, but Ben being Ben of course held himself together. "Well, I suppose we should go see what they could possibly require from us. Ben I think we should say something about You not being dead. Don't you think?" I elbowed him jokingly and he replied with a slight shuff. Dj chuckled and went to get ready for a long and maybe joyful night.

_**DUND DUND DUND. I know I'm awful aren't I. Please review.**_

_**P.S my other stories don't have reviews yet and I'm realy sad about that. If you didn't like my stories please nicely tell me how to improve my wrighting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authurs note: _**

**_Sorry my last chapter was really confusing. I think I found the space line thingy. So chapter 2 of New allies, Old enimies, True friends. ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

We sat in the barn waiting for the coyotes to arrive so we couuld all conduct a plan of sorts. I already new this was gonna be dramatic, but I thought seeing daddy would be nice. He's always on my mind, most people know he has a soft spot for me and dad being dad always denies anything of the sorts. But I know I'm still his baby girl. Then we heard knocking and Otis took in a puff of air."Come in." He hollered loud enough so that our guest could hear. Otis peeked over at me and I smiled with a wink/"eye twitch". In walked half of the coyotes and Mom and Dad. My brothers bit there lips and winked at me with a bow. A set of hooves could be heard in the back and Ben walked up to the front with a grin. Otis's mouth dropped and everyone else wispered. Otis regained his sences and mumbled, "Dad?" Ben grinned wider and laughed. "Ya, it's me son." He hugged Otis gently. I breathed in deeply and looked at Dad. He winked and looked at me lovingly mouthed 'I love you'."I love you too Daddy." I said aloud. He phased and hugged me with a tightness that most people would find a little strong. "Whoa!" Otis exclaimed and everyone else gasped loudly. I turned around and looked Otis right in the eye and said,"I'm not normal. I'm a rare species that are called cowotes. We can only switch between coyote and cow." I then demonstrated by phasing to a coyote and hugged my mother breifly. "You see?" I asked. Every one stared at me like I was some monster. I looked at daddy and he smiled with engouragement.

* * *

My daughter was doing fine but I could tell she was going to crash and burn.

_**This took forever I got writer's block. Review please.**_


End file.
